REJECTED!
by Crazed Dice Of Doom
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha after a very tense battle. While he's there, he finds out that a lot has changed, especially Sakura! Onesided SasuSaku. Slight SakuNaru. Takes place in Naruto:Shippuuden. Priest's Left's debut fic.


Author's Note: Ah, I am here once more to write fanfiction after a long break of about a year or so. I feel...strange. Nonetheless, I am here to hopefully make you laugh, smile, or something to make your day. I hope you enjoy this new one. I can assure you, the writing's better now than it was before. ;)

This is also somewhat parody, though the characters won't go too out of line.

Story takes place in Naruto:Shippuuden, which means three years later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

Chapter 1

Sasuke sidestepped quickly, dodging shurikens as his hand laid on the hilt of his sword. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he launched at his opponent again, at breakneck speed. The enemy, however, didn't falter, as he brought up his own blade to counter Sasuke's sword, almost effortlessly. Sasuke's face scrunched up in frustration. He jumped back and blurred again in quick speed, reappearing right behind his opponent. _I got him now!_ He thought triumphantly as he sliced horizontally through his opponent's torso. However, his sense of victory soon vanished along with the shadow clone behind him.

_Shoot..._Sasuke mentally cursed himself for getting over-excited. His sharingan eyes caught movements to his right, and he swung his sword up defensively, just in time to parry a fatal blow. He struggled against his opponent, who smirked at him.

"Getting tired, little brother?"

This managed to fuel Sasuke's anger even more.

"You wished."

Sasuke pushed against Itachi and jumped away. He formed quick hand seals.

"Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (see bottom)

Fire streamed out of his mouth and formed into a giant fire ball. It advanced forward, burning everything in its path. It was quite a big one too, but Itachi calmly stood there, and he began forming seals too. It was at an alarming speed, but Sasuke managed to catch what seals were formed.

"Suiton-Suiryuudan no Jutsu."

A nearby lake swirled and a gigantic water dragon emerged from its depth. It charged and completely doused the incoming fireball. It did not halt there. It continued to rush towards Sasuke, who was forming more handseals. He thrusts his hand down, and a lightning ball appeared in it.

"Chidori!"

He rushed forward and charged his hand out, cutting through the water dragon and towards Itachi. Itachi was mildly impressed by the fact that he used this attack for both offense and defense, but also disappointed by the fact that he still had much to learn.

Sasuke thought something was wrong when Itachi just stood there. He confirmed it when the chakra inside Itachi began swirling towards the middle at a rapid speed, like what happens before a...

_Oh, damn..._

Sasuke stopped his chidori and jumped out of the way right as Itachi's clone exploded, the impact throwing Sasuke into a tree.

He couldn't believe he was losing again. He was already in his second level form, but his amount of chakra had slowly dwindle down. His sharingan was still holding up quite nicely, but he knew he couldn't uphold it. Five minutes was his limit. He felt movement behind him, and he turned around just in time to evade a kick. He began a fierce taijutsu combat with Itachi.

Sasuke saw an opening, and he lashed out forward with a palm strike, but Itachi reacted at the last second and turned to dodge the hit. Sasuke grabbed a hold of his robe and pulled for his balance, and a huge RIP echoed through the forest.

RIP...

Rip...

rip...

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato were jumping from tree limb to tree limb. Kakashi's team had stayed behind to deal with Kisame. Sakura's stomach churned with anticipation and excitement, but there was also a bit of fear mixed in. Sure, she defeated the great Sasori, but that was with the help of a great ninja. Yamato and Naruto weren't weak, but this was Itachi they were dealing with. He was someone who massacred the Uchiha clan, his own clan. She was sure the others felt the same. A voice disrupted her thoughts.

"I'm hungry."

Sakura almost tripped. Her head went instinctively to Naruto, shooting him a glare of disapproval. She was positive that he said it. Who else would say such a thing? But she found Naruto staring past her with the same shocked expression. Sakura's head turned the other way, and indeed, Yamato was clutching a very noisy stomach.

"You're...hungry?" She said in disbelief.

Yamato looked at her and merely nodded.

"Yes, I am. In fact, right now, I'm thinking that a nice bowl of Ichiraku ramen would do well to settle my stomach."

Sakura groaned. Why is Yamato doing this now? Why couldn't he wait until after the important battle to fill Naruto's empty head with delicious bowls of ramen? She looked at Naruto. He was looking straight ahead, but he was drooling, and his eyes had a certain dreamy look to it.

"Mmm, I want a pork feet and pickled eggs ramen with a grape soup base, please."

Sakura scrunched up her face in disgust.

"That is the most repulsive.."

"It's actually quite tasty." Yamato interrupted."Taste strangely like garlic shrimp angel hair pasta with a sprinkle of paprika!" He said with a smile.

"Well," Sakura said indignantly,"I'd much rather enjoy a nice fruit pudding and dango at the dessert shop."

Naruto looked in shock."Fruit pudding?? Dango???? Sakura, you must be out of your mind if you like those better than the all-great Ichiraku ramen!!"

And they began to argue. Yamato smiled.

His Loosen-Them-Up-So-They-Weren't-So-Tense plan succeeded.

Now he had to prevent Sakura from seriously injuring Naruto...

_Back to the scene..._

Itachi covered himself up as if he was naked, even though he still had a shirt and long pants underneath..

"Why...did you rip my robe?"

Sasuke threw away the piece of cloth. "It wasn't like I was trying to." He said with a scoff.

Itachi was furious. He took a hold of Sasuke's throat, and slammed him into a nearby tree. Sasuke winced in pain. Itachi threw him to the side.

"Do you want me to show you how your clan was murdered again? Or, would you rather have something much worst?"

"What's worst than seeing you massacre our clan?"

Sasuke regretted saying that, as Itachi caught his eyes and said,

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

And suddenly, the world spun around Uchiha Sasuke. He suddenly found himself bound to a chair in front of a computer.

"What the..."

The computer screen blinked. Then, the mouse itself clicked on something called "SasukexNaruto Doujinshi". Sasuke gulped.

The file opened.

Sasuke screamed.

End of Chapter One

Jutsu Translation! (For those of you who don't follow the Japanese version)

Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu-Fire Element, Fireball Technique

Suiton-Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Element, Water Dragon Projectile Technique

Chidori - Thousand Birds

Mangekyou Sharingan- Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye

I am not a yaoi hater, but in this fic, Sasuke's playing it straight. Sorry for all you SasuNaru lovers.

YES! That was chapter one of the very crazy fanfiction called Rejected. The fighting part was, indeed, not very humorous, and more action-packed. Humor filled fun in the next chapter! Remember to R&R!

_Priest's Left_


End file.
